In The Now
by MonikaFilefan
Summary: Scully returns to visit a place from her past. A post MSIV glimpse. References to supporting character deaths and from the ending of MSIV.


**Summary:** Scully returns to visit a place from her past. A post MSIV glimpse.

A little angst and lots of fluff.

References to supporting character deaths and from the ending of MSIV.

X X X

 **In The Now**

"Remember the past, treasure the memories, look forward to the future, but enjoy the present. Live in the right now, because you never know if it's the last right now you'll have…" - Unknown

The freshly fallen autumn leaves crunched under her black leather boots, breaking the silence as she slowed her pace. She knew her way almost without looking. The memories of past visits throughout the last twenty-four years here were ingrained in her mind. The guilt filled, emotional and sorrowful past occasions that brought Dana Scully to visit this place back then were very different now. This was a visit that would never be looked back on with pain attached. This a memory she won't want to forget.

Scully hadn't been back to visit this very spot since 2013, when she found herself here on her hands and knees sobbing for hours. She was heartbroken and distraught with guilt and regret after walking out of her home she shared with the only man she will ever love. Leaving to save themselves from the darkness that was eating them both from the inside out, even if it was temporary, was completely devastating. An all consuming pain that she prayed never to feel again. She remembers wishing she could fast-forward time to when she could return to the home they shared together, after they both let the light back in.

Never would she wish the pain of separating from your soulmate, your other half, on her worst enemy. Seeking comfort and praying that her thoughts would be heard in this quiet place is what she needed at the time. One of the only places she felt closest to the one person that, at a point in the past, had known her best.

Winding through the trees she let the warm gentle breeze blow through her hair while she fingered her gold cross that rested on her chest.

Now-now it was all different.

No more darkness exists to chase away in her life. Pain remains only in the few memories she pushes away for her sanity and his. Her life is amazingly full of happiness now. Even after the events that took place that night out on the cold pier, when they thought William had died and couldn't even stop it from happening. That was completely devastating! They had thought their son was dead for days after, even though he wasn't. Yes, their son. Neither of them chose to really believe what Skinner had told her that night about William's conception.

To live the lie you had to believe it, and neither of them wanted to believe this time.

Soon Scully realized she could feel William again, as soon as she pushed her sorrow down in order for the new life growing in her belly, to continue to grow. She tamped down her all too familiar pain of loss and agony she felt for her son to protect their unborn baby. While doing so, she had unintentionally invited William back in her mind. She felt his presence and life line like her own beating heart.

Another miracle.

Utter relief, incredible love and unwavering joy are the only emotions she has felt since that day.

Seeing her usual spot where she's always sat, she came to a stop and lowered her body down in the grass and took a cleansing breath. Staring at the familiar words written along the stone, she began to talk about what was on her mind, just like she always had.

But this time is now; and it's different than then.

"Oh Missy, I have so much to tell you. But you already know that don't you? After all these years of witnessing the paranormal, I'm thinking that you really were clairvoyant."

Closing her eyes, she thinks back to what Mulder had told her about the time that he and Melissa spent at her hospital bedside together. Her open-minded sister called her partner out on his negative energy and repressed feelings for her. She tracked him down to his apartment to remind him, in her own way, that his best friend needed him by her side in order to come back to him.

She opened her eyes remembering what Missy told her about Mulder and smirks. Not so subtly, she told her that her then, platonic partner was bound to her in a cosmic way that could only be shared by mated souls.

Shaking her head she spoke, "you always were the wise one. The only person who would ever know how much of my emotions I kept to myself. If I did share them, I shared them with you. And so much has happened since I've visited last. But I do know mom is there with you now, watching just as you have been all these years."

A pang of longing struck her heart with the thought of her mother. For a brief moment she allowed herself to it imagine her mom's wry smile lighting up her face, as if she were talking to her in person over a cup of coffee.

The thought doesn't sadden her in a way that it might have back then. Now, she can accept the memories and treasure them.

Scully huffs out a laugh and smiles. "I know you'd laugh at me and tell me, 'Dana you should know by now my spirit is not with my body," but you know me, having a tangible place to visit and talk to you brings me comfort when I really need you. And this time I don't need my sister to unload my burdens on, this time I want to tell you only good news in person. Today's a special day."

She reached out running her finger along each letter, spelling out the word, Melissa.

"You wouldn't be surprised that Mulder and I are happy together. We've been back living in our home again for almost two years now, and of course I know you would have said, 'I told you so'. And you shouldn't be surprised that our son William is out there doing remarkable things in this world, surviving. He's a survivor." Her last words coming out as a whisper.

Looking down while picking a few weeds, a bigger smile graces her face. "I also know that you'd be so excited to find out that you're an Aunt again. She's absolutely perfect, Missy. She's our miracle. And she reminds me so much of Mulder it's, well… spooky! With the exception of the red Scully hair and fierce temper, of course. She shares that with you and I.

"Did you say spooky?" Scully jerked and swung her head around to look up at Mulder standing near the tree directly behind her.

"Mulder, you sneak! I see the beautiful birthday girl finally awoke from her nap."

Scully smirked at Mulder bending down at an obscene angle for his daughters tiny hand to wrap around his finger. "Yes, and she woke up happy! The first thing she said was, Mama. So after I gave you some more time alone, we came over to join you." He looked down with the biggest grin on his face at the little green eyed, copper haired one old-year-old with a pouty bottom lip, holding a single pink rose. "You want to put your flower by the big stone sweetie?"

Mulder gently pulled her hand watching her toddle over next to Scully where she ended up tossing the flower on the grass. She clapped her hands together with a big open mouthed smile showing off her two top teeth. Her tiny little red pigtails shone in the sun and bounced up and down on the top of her head from her claps, making her parents laugh in total bliss.

Scully watched Mulder step over and kneel next to her on the ground while placing a bouquet of pink and white flowers next to the single rose. Reaching over, he covered her hand with his while pressing a long kiss to her lips. She leaned back and locked eyes with him while whispering, "thank you, Mulder. Thank you for everything. Thank you for it all." The weight and meaning of it was not just for his presence now, but for his presence in her past and future.

She cried tears of unimaginable suffering for what her life had become the last time she spoke to her sister here, but now, tears of exquisite joy spilled down her cheeks instead. Mulder kissed her forehead and gently wiped her tears away. He looked up to find their daughter toddling off after a butterfly in her long sleeved pink romper, showing off the little green alien head design on her bottom that said, "Daddy Believes In Me!"

Scully slowly stood up eyeing the tiny miracle in front of her and said in a sing-song voice, "Margaret Samantha Mulder, come on sweetie."

Mulder walked up next to Scully palming her with his hand on her lower back and asked, "ready to go home now?" She slowly nods her head and says, "yes, now-now is perfect."

Scully reached her left hand down and clutched onto Maggie's small fingers as the sun shone down on the gleaming diamonds wreathed around her ring finger, sending colorful rays into the sky.

"Let's go eat some of that birthday cake now, Mrs. Spooky." Mulder winked at her while rubbing his spot on her back.

The three of them started to walk back to the the car when Scully stopped and turned slightly toward her sisters head stone. With a small smile she spoke, "Happy Birthday, Missy!"

X END X


End file.
